earth_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Novak-Nadal Syndrome
Novak-Nadal Syndrome is an human immune system disorder which results in a deadly anaphylactic shock whenever someone with this condition steps foot on a world outside the solar system. This is thought to occur because their immune systems shows an extreme allergic reaction to the absence of Earth-like levels of solar storms. Whenever a Handicapped child is born, they have to be portalled to Earth immediately. This for centuries had the effect of confining all affected people, also known as Handicapped, to Earth for life, barring them from full participation in the various societies of the worlds of Humanity. However recent advances spurred on by the Alien Contact programme have included an invasive experimental treatment enabling travel and the identification of systems and worlds the Handicapped are compatible with. Once those have gone through Planet First those suffering from the condition will be able to colonize an alien world for the first time without the need for any treatment. History Before the invention of Portal technology and humans leaving Earth, people with this condition have always been around. Since even with human space-flight they never left the solar system, it was never an issue and not known to exist. Discovery Some time after the groundbreaking Earth Flight had discovered Adonis, the first colonists portalled there. Ernst Novak and Esperenza Nadal were among them and died from anaphylactic shock within minutes. They were the first casualties of human interstellar space travel. Exodus century At the very beginning of this period, a lot of research on the condition was undertaken. However, in the ensuing chaos of the Exodus century, a lot of research in the syndrome was lost, especially in the Earth data net crash of 2409. Since often no backups existed some of the only remnants of that research were buried in the ruins of abandoned cities and many destroyed by the elements over time. Hospital Earth * kept children together in social groups * ProParents * often acted against interests of people it governed Centuries of fruitless research For centuries Hospital Earth spent huge amounts of money on research toward screening, treating or curing the condition, but to no avail. Breakthroughs * causal link between absence of solar storms similar to Sol (such solar systems were previously screened out) and the syndrome * consequently solar systems with planets suitable for Handicapped were identified and will be settled * experimental dangerous treatment using a artificial whole body control system Discrimination Institutional Disfranchisement The Handicapped of Earth had no voting rights. After the chaos of the Exodus century Hospital Earth took charge of Earth. This planetary government was unique in being unelected by the people it governed (governors were appointed by the Parliament of Planets). The people of Earth also could not vote for representatives in the Parliament of Planets nor the Alpha Sector Parliament. This was all possible because Earth was not a member world of Alpha sector for centuries, despite being located in its centre. Parental Abandonment Having a Handicapped child was hugely stigmatized. Both parents often blamed the other one for carrying the faulty genes. Most parents were not ready to sacrifice their careers or living conditions by moving to Earth to raise the children themselves. Some people living on quarantined planets, even if willing, were unable to move to Earth in time. This lead to most Handicapped children being handed over to Hospital Earth at birth and becoming their ward. Societal The Handicapped have been facing sever discrimination for centuries. Even though people knew from science classes that they are just as human as them, some have nonetheless been looking down on Handicapped and seen them as lesser people. Slurs like Apes, Neanderthals, throwbacks were used without a second thought. Handicapped Artists often used fake personas of people living on sector worlds because otherwise no one would buy their art. Professional Handicapped artists, scientists and other professionals were often ineligible for awards because many of them required the nominees to travel to the world where the awards ceremony was held or else be disqualified. People with Novak-Nadal Syndrome * Jarra Tell Morrath * Issette * Keon Tanaka *Candice